Picnic Confessions
by AlyssiaRayne
Summary: How she loved this man, though she hadn't told him about that little fact yet.  Just a little oneshot of Chase and Molly on a date.  Sorry the summary sucks


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon franchise…As much as I wish I did.

Picnic Confessions

By: Alyssia Rayne

Molly laid on the overly large blanket that Chase had laid out for their picnic. She turned her head and smiled as she watched the peach haired man that stole her heart snooze the afternoon away. Chase leaned against the large oak tree that they chose to shade them from the summer sun, head tilted and eyes closed as he snored slightly. She couldn't help but wish she had a camera to capture this moment.

She propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him with love filled eyes. How she loved this man, though she hadn't told him about that little fact yet. He was sweet and a romantic underneath that sarcastic exterior. Funny and witty with a razor sharp tongue, something that drew her to him. She loved the little quips and arguments, weird as it was.

She had worked hard to gain his trust and now she was working even harder to gain his love. Chase made her a better person, though he would tell you otherwise if asked. He made her want to succeed and become a better person. He gave her the drive that had been missing for a long time.

She wanted to make him happy and let him know that no matter what she would be there for him. At this moment watching him sleep the afternoon away she knew she was halfway there.

He looked so relaxed and happy when he slept, far from the bitter and angst ridden appearance he took on most days. She held a bit of hope that she had something to do with the small smile that graced his lips.

She watched him silently memorizing this moment for future references. It truly was one of those memories she would recall in her old age. It was up there with his confession that he liked her and right after the memory of their first date. She could only hope that there would be plenty of moments like this in the future.

"You know staring is rude"

She smirked as she took notice of him opening one violet eye a bit to look at her with a playful smile on his lips.

"So is falling asleep on a date, but I'm willing to forgive you if you forgive me" she replied as he yawned and blinked his eyes.

She watched as a rosy color formed on his cheeks and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that" he muttered.

"Hey, no problem, you're cute when you're asleep"

"So, I'm hideous when I'm awake, huh?" he asked smirking.

"Very. At times I find myself too scared to even look at you." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh, really?" He lunged for her, turning her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head with one of his and using the other to tickle her sides causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Stop! Hehe….Stop it, you turkey baster!" she squealed as tried to hold in her laughter.

Chase stopped his tickling, staring at her for a second, "Turkey baster? Really? I think all that time with the idiot has depleted your brain cells"

"Shut up, meanie"

"Okay, so I'm a mean turkey baster? That's it, you're going to get it now" he announced as he began to tickle her once again.

"Truce…Uncle….Parlay…Stop!" she yelled laughing as tears ran down her cheeks. Chase just smirked and continued on with his attack.

Molly struggled to get loose finally managing to free one hand. She reached up and grabbed his shirt, yanking his face down to hers and quickly kissing him. She felt his grip on her other hand loosen and his tickling hand stopped and gripped her waist in effort to pull her closer.

He took control of the kiss and he maneuvered himself on to his back and her atop of him. He threaded his hand through her soft brunette locks as he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue lap at the seal of her lips requesting entrance, something she granted quickly.

She loved how Chase kissed and tasted. It was always passionate and tasted just like the tangy oranges he professed to love. It was controlled and wild all at the same time. It made her head spin and thought rapidly retreat. His kiss was addicting. She could swear that whenever their lips met she could see fireworks.

Eventually the kiss ended when the need for air became too much. She smiled as she found herself staring into his violet orbs and smiling face.

"That was cheating" he whispered as if afraid to break the moment.

She smirked "All is fair in love and war"

His eyes seemed to darken and Molly feared that her little statement had ruined the moment they seemed to be having.

"Is that what this is?"

Molly bit her lip and feigned ignorance "What do you mean?"

"Well, is it love or war?" he asked quietly.

Molly wanted to look away, knowing she couldn't lie to him but afraid of what his response may be. She didn't want to hurt him nor did she want to have her heart broken if he made it known that he didn't love her yet. She took a deep breath before answering.

"It's love…At least for me it is." She whispered, shutting her eyes in fear of rejection.

She felt Chase lightly touch the side of her face and she opened her eyes to find his violet orbs staring down at her filled with an emotion she had never seen reflected in his eyes before.

"I'm not good with telling people how I feel. I suck at it, to be honest. Hell, I don't even like most people. But…But with you it's different. I feel I can relax and smile with you. I can be me and not the person everyone wants me to be. I can let my guard down and be honest with you. No one has ever made me feel this way. I get jealous when you smile at someone else and get butterflies when you smile at me. I want you with me all the time and feel sad when you're not there. I love you, Molly…And I always will" he whispered in a nervous voice.

She couldn't help but smile, her heart feeling like it was ready to burst with the love she felt for this man. "Chase, I love you too"

Chase smiled brightly down at her as he lowered his lips towards hers once again. This time when their lips met she was sure it was fireworks she was seeing. She felt Chase grab her right hand and lace their fingers together as something soft and fuzzy feeling as pressed between their palms.

Molly broke off the kiss to see what was tickling her palm. Chase released her hand and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she caught sight of the delicate blue feather that rested in her hand. "Is…Is this what I think it is?" she asked as Chase moved off her and stood up bringing her up with him.

Chase smiled and knelt down reaching for her right hand. "Molly, I want to cook for you every day. I want to go to sleep at night by your side and wake up with you in my arms every morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So, Molly, will you marry me?"

Molly smiled and flung herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times over!"

~Fin~

Not my best work by I was bored and this little plot bunny would not leave me alone.


End file.
